Volcanic Deck
This deck is of a more recent version of a burn deck that came out in the Booster pack Force of the Breaker. The deck is based on a mixture of destroying monsters and burning away at your opponent's life points. Overview The majority of the Volcanic monster cards are weak (around ATK - 500). This is good in order to fuel for one of the main cards in this deck, "Blaze Accelerator". By discarding a Pyro - Type monster with 500 ATK or less to the Graveyard, destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the Field. This card's ability can be used multiple times to make the Field open. By discarding a card known as Volcanic Shell, you can get another one by using it's ability and use it again for Blaze Accelerator at the cost of 500 Life Points. Then you can tribute Blaze Accelerator to activate one "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" from your hand. This card can destroy one monster at a cost of one Pyro - Type monster. Also it deals 500 life points of damage to the opponent. By discarding "Volcanic Scattershot" to the Graveyard by Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect, you can destroy every monster card on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 life points of damage per each Volcanic Scattershot sent to the Grave by it's own effect. Then at the end of all this, tribute the Tri-Blaze Accelerator from your Field to Special Summon one "Volcanic Doomfire" from your Hand. This card's ability is really worth the trouble to Summon this monster. It is the only card that the opponent can attack if the opponent conducts a Battle Phase. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, destroy every monster on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 damage per each monster destroyed by its effect. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames is also a good card to put in this deck. One thing is that it can be a strong beatstick when needed while clearing the spell and trap card zone, and also ammunition for Blaze Accelerator. Note that, since there's no restrictions on how many blaze accelerator cards you can play in a single turn, Volcanic Doomfire is much easier to summon than any other trump cards. It also boasts an amazing 3000 ATK and one of the few semi-nomi monsters, allowing you to resummon it again with conventional means should it be destroyed (something you cannot do with cards such as Rainbow Dragon or Destiny Hero - Plasma). The whole point of this deck, destroying monster cards till the Field is open for whether a direct attack or a free turn. Then burn your opponent's life points by the effect of the Volcanic monsters. Top this deck with stall cards then this deck is ready for duty. Charcoal Inpachi, in particular, is extremely effective in stalling the opponent, due to it's massive 2100 DEF, as well as being compatible with Blaze Accelerator due to it's lower 100 ATK and Pyro-type, allowing it to be very flexible. As this deck can destroy monsters relatively easily, Royal Decree might be worthy to completely lockdown your opponent during your turn, and to prevent the use of Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell or Spell Vanishing from destroying your Blaze Accelerator. When building your deck, be selective with what cards you want to use. Volcanic cards contains a good number of rare and hard to get cards which, while it will make your deck seem impressive, can cost you a lot of money. Other Variations Retro Burn The more interesting fact of a Volcanic deck is the amount of variation available. For instance, a Volcanic deck can run just fine with only Volcanic Shell and Volcanic Scattershot combined with Blaze Accelerator. Cards like Volcanic Recharge and Pot of Avarice make them almost limitless. Using those for destroying monsters (along with Wild Fire) you can run another type of burn, such as a Bad Reaction to Simochi or any other standard burn. Wild Fire can easily clear the Monster Zones and Volcanic Shell allows for easy milling as well as ammunition. With most of these Burn decks only Blaze Accelerator is necessary. Mill Draw Card Trader has also proven to be most efficient with Volcanic Shell. One could have a Volcanic Shell in the Graveyard, use the effect to pay 500, then on their next Standby Phase shuffle Volcanic Shell back in to draw another card. Then you can pay another 500 to pull it back out, and rinse and repeat. In this way, one can essentially draw 2 cards out of their deck each turn, not counting the shifting Volcanic Shell they mill out each turn. If Life Points become an issue, Solemn Wishes or a quick life gain spark (Aegis of Gaia, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Prime Material Dragon) is worth the price of an extra one or two draws a turn. This combo isn't so overpowering to be placed on the limited or ban list, so it's definitely something confident to run over time. Example Deck Monster Cards * Volcanic Slicer * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Blaster * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Doomfire * Solar Flare Dragon * Royal Firestorm Guards * Infernal Flame Emperor * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * UFO Turtle * Lava Golem Spell Cards * Wave-Motion Cannon * Pot of Avarice * Blaze Accelerator * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Swords of Revealing Light * Messenger of Peace * Molten Destruction Trap Cards * Dust Tornado * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Backfire * Mirror Force * Magic Cylinder * Bottomless Trap Hole Combo * When you want Blaze Accelerator or Tri-Blaze Accelerator, you can Set Volcanic Blaster on your field in defense position. If your opponent attacks Volcanic Blaster and sends it to Graveyard, you can add Volcanic Rocket from your Deck to the top of your Deck. When you draw it, Summon it and add Blaze Accelerator or Tri-Blaze Accelerator to your hand. **Snipe Hunter can be used as an alternate Blaze Accelerator. Simply discard what you would normally use for Blaze Accelerator for its effect. At the cost of not being a guaranteed destroy, upsides to using Snipe Hunter include the facts that Gladiator Beast Heraklinos cannot negate its summon (while it can negate the initial activation of Blaze Accelerator), Stardust Dragon and Prime Material Dragon cannot negate the destroying effect, you can destroy Spell and Trap cards as well, and you can still declare attacks after using Snipe Hunter's effect. * When you want any Volcanic Monsters (Shell, Counter, Doomfire, Rocket, Slicer, Queen, Hammerer or even Rat) you can Set Volcanic Blaster on your field in defense position. If your opponent attacks Volcanic Blaster and sends it to Graveyard, you can add the Volcanic Monster you require from your Deck to the top of your Deck. * When you want to damage your opponent's Life Points, you can use Solar Flare Dragon, which at the End Phase damages your opponent's Life Points. You can use UFO Turtle's effect to Special Summon Solar Flare Dragon during your opponent's turn when he/she destroys UFO Turtle by battle, and during your turn, Summon another Pyro-Type Monster to protect it (with it's own effect, preferably another Solar Flare Dragon). You can also protect it by using Sakuretsu Armor to destroy an opponent's attacking monster. If you have two or more Solar Flare Dragon on your field, your opponent's monsters cannot attack Solar Flare Dragon because of the effect of Solar Flare Dragon (If you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked). This doesn't just ensure you are safe from battle damage, but inflicts 1000 points of damage to your opponent during each of your End Phases. * If you are about to take battle damage, you can use Volcanic Counter and 1 Fire Monster to share it with your opponent. You can also use Magic Cylinder or Dimension Wall. * If you use Gravity Bind, you can just skip your Battle Phases and let your monsters' effects do all the burning, without worrying about being attacked. ** You can add to the burn damage by summoning Lava Golem to your opponent's side of the field. This is also a good way to take out cards that could be harmful to the deck's strategy, such as Stardust Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, and Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid. * If your monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can Chain by using Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. This will render your opponent's card effect useless, and damage his/her Life Points at the same time. * Soul of Fire is helpful for quickly burning an opponent's Life Points. * Backfire is also helpful for burning an opponent's Life Points, if he/she uses his/her monsters to destroy yours. * Pot of Avarice, Volcanic Recharge and Royal Firestorm Guards help you recover Volcanic monsters in the Graveyard for using Blaze Accelerator and Tri-Blaze Accelerator effect. Category:Deck Type